Generally, in order to make a powerful spotlight for illuminating and placing the spotlight on a person, an object, and the like, or a certain part on a stage, a stage lighting device employs metal halide lamps, mercury lamps, neon lamps, halogen lamps, and the like which provides sufficient illumination, but these lamps have disadvantages in terms of consuming a large amount of energy due to high power consumption, having a short lifespan, and having difficulty in producing a variety of colors of light.
Recently, to address these problems, a stage lighting device employing a light emitting diode (LED), which has low power consumption and a semi-permanent lifespan, takes less time to light, produces a natural light, and reduces generation of harmful substances, is widely being used as a light source part for radiating heat and reducing noise and power consumption.
However, although illumination for a stage should be clear and sharp as is required of a stage lighting device, a conventional stage lighting device has difficulty in terms of adjusting a focus of light which causes a lowered degree of clarity of light depending on a position on a stage, thereby resulting in a degradation of overall light quality.
On the other hand, an ellipsoidal spotlight, which is widely being used as a stage lighting device, is a condensing illuminator projecting fine light through an ellipsoidal lens having two surfaces of an elliptical shape.
Such a spotlight is illuminated through a lamp disposed in front of a main body thereof, and particularly, color illumination may be made by alternately mounting various types of color films on a front side of the lamp to produce various color illuminations.
A conventional spotlight, however, uses a typical lamp which causes problems in terms of having high power consumption resulting in the lack of cost effectiveness, inconvenience in terms of alternately having to mount various types of color films so as to produce color illumination, and a limitation regarding various types of color illumination that can be produced. In addition, the typical lamp generates much heat which increases ambient temperature, and the lifespan of the lamp is drastically shortened due to heat generation which also results in inconvenience caused by the need to frequently replace the lamp and the problem of high cost.
In addition, as described above, the typical lamp generates much heat such that a heat radiation structure needs to be provided in the main body which causes an increase in the complexity of a configuration of the main body.